Three Is None Too Many
by TheTV-Junkie
Summary: Sequel to "Primeval Instincts". Abby's horzion is broadened in more than one way as DiNozzo joins in...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'NCIS', its characters or anything related to it. There's no money made of this story - all of my stuff is written for entertainment purpose only. :-)

* * *

><p><strong><span>IMPORTANT NOTE<span> to all of my dear readers who don't know yet:** A few days ago (since the end of May 2012) the admins of this site have started removing ALL stories that do not strictly comply with the official rating! Apparently they are particularly targeting the M-rated section (in the 'Harry Potter' Fandom they have already deleted over 15% of the fics stored here!)...

I see their reasoning but still, I think they might be digging their own grave and are going to lose thousands of readers/writers by removing exactly _these_ stories...

Nevertheless, I don't want to lose my account. So, due to this awful situation I have started cutting out everything in my fics the admins might take offence at, starting chronologically with my NCIS fics. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this breaks my heart. :(

HOWEVER, I will definitely NOT leave you out in the rain!_ I will go on writing_ and luckily I have stored a copy of all of my stories (uncut and uncensored of course) here:

**archiveofourown DOT org /users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie/works (kick out the spacing and replace the word 'DOT' with a real dot.)**

In case you still want to follow my stories, I ask you to copy the link above and keep it safe, just in case...

Whenever I make an update to any of my fics, I post it here (but censored) and **as a full version on the AO3 (="Archive of our own").**

Additionally you can find me on Live Journal **(thetv-junkie DOT livejournal DOT com / tag/ my fanfiction - Kick out the spacing and so on BUT NOT** **between 'my' and 'fanfiction'!**). If you friend me on LJ this will have the same effect as a story alert and you'll be notified as soon as I post a new chapter. Just give me some time to set things up there, please.

Any information on how to track my fics individually can be found on LJ. You can still review here if you like, but also on the AO3 and LJ; please don't be uninhibited by this sad 'witch-hunt' and keep on letting me know what you think of my stories! Your feedback is crucial for me to keep on writing. Thank you.

I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. :(

Whatever happened to "unleash your imagination..." :(((

Yours,

The TV-Junkie

* * *

><p>The uncensored version of this specific story can be found here:<p>

**archiveofourown DOT****org /works/ 310981/chapters/497967 **(kick out the spacing and replace the dot with a real dot after copy & paste)

If you're not absolutely sure whether you want to read the mature version **(Readers****18+****only!)**, please have a look at my reviews here; they might help you decide. :) Reviews still very welcome!^^

* * *

><p><strong>Title: "THREE IS NONE TOO MANY"<strong>

**Pairing: Gibbs/Abby/Tony**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Beta-reader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" - Thanks a lot for your effort! :-)**

* * *

><p>Abby smiled as the sound of the elevator signalized her arrival at the bullpen. It was late hours again and all she wanted now was getting home with Gibbs and forget about work. She stepped out of the elevator cab and was surprised to see not only Gibbs sitting at his desk, but Tony DiNozzo, too. Usually, Tony was the first to leave on a Friday night – as he claimed, for a date, of course. Abby, however, presumed that his 'dates' were more often likely to be with an old movie classic than a real woman and – depending on the leading female character in his movie of choice – probably his right hand. Not that he wasn't good looking and fun to be with; he definitely was a womanizer who had his regular affairs but there was something about Tony lately that intrigued her in a weird way. She banished the confusing thought and greeted Tony with a bright smile.<p>

"Hey Tony, still here? Not some hot chick waiting for you on a Friday night?"

"Er..." Tony replied, suspiciously awkward. Abby turned to Gibbs who just shut down his computer and sat back in his chair.

"Are we ready to go?" She silently purred through a smile, in anticipation of the night ahead.

"No." Gibbs retorted shortly.

"No?"

"Change of plans, Abbs." Abby raised a brow. "Tony is gonna join us tonight." She cringed and quickly turned around to face Tony, who leaned against his desk, grinning sheepishly.

"What do you mean by 'joining us', Gibbs?" Abby drawled, her voice a little nervous while she looked at her master. Gibbs' voice was sober and factual as he answered her question.

"Tony has kindly agreed on participating in putting things up to the next level for you." Abby had a vague premonition what he was implying to and looked towards DiNozzo who was now blushing despite the Cheshire Cat grin on his face. Just as she tried to utter a word of semi-mock protest, Gibbs stepped close to Abby, silencing her by putting a finger over her mouth. His lips ghosted over her ear and he whispered, not audible for Tony.

"Still, all on my terms, remember? No need to worry, Abbs. I would never put you into a situation you didn't profit from... Just trust me and do as I say." Abby nodded in quiet approval.

…(censored part)

As they were done, Gibbs helped Abby up to her feet and reached for his jacket. Tony still stood there thunderstruck and didn't believe his eyes. His trousers had become uncomfortably tight by now.

"And that was just the foretaste, DiNozzo." Gibbs smirked as he walked past a speechless Tony and headed for the elevator with Abby.

"Come on, DiNozzo, no time to lose. To be continued at my place."

Tony followed quickly, still thinking he was dreaming, not able to control the images popping up in his mind. He couldn't get rid of his schoolboy-grin as he realized how incredibly curious he was on what was to happen next...

DiNozzo followed in silence as Abby opened the wooden door of the attic and entered the room after her and Gibbs. There had been no conversation in the car and Tony had been grateful about that. It was difficult enough to calm his mind, he had agreed on joining in on a sudden impulse of spontaneity and he had to admit to himself that he had come to this hasty decision by using his small head.

First, as Gibbs had let Tony in on his plans and asked for assistance, he hadn't believed him. Tony never had a clue that Gibbs and Abby...had something going on for quite a while as he has now been updated. However, the happenings in the bullpen earlier had convinced him and he felt kinda proud that Gibbs had picked him to help Abby broaden her horizon. There was only one rule he had to follow, for his own sake...

His train of thoughts ended right there as he looked around the room in awe. Up to now he hadn't even known that there actually was an attic in Gibbs' house, only a basement. And now this, not just an attic but a wicked play-room.

Still waters run deep...

He let his eyes wander around the small room and recognized a fluffy bed, some implements which purpose he could only conjecture and a huge stand-up mirror along with and some usual furniture such as a wing chair and cupboards. Abby walked next to Tony and Gibbs made himself comfortable in the wing chair opposite them.

…(censored part)

"DiNozzo. What are you waiting for?" Gibbs barked in the back of the room, vigilantly watching them.

"On it, Boss." Tony replied automatically and frowned at an instant, aware of the fact that he would probably flashback to this embarrassing moment every time he'll say those word again.

…(censored part)

Instinctively Tony reached forward to passionately kiss Abby, but withdraw just in time as he remembered that one forbidden fruit – he NEVER was to kiss Abby. Gibbs had made that perfectly clear. It was his and only his privilege to do so. Tony could literally feel the mental headslap from his boss in consequence of his unintentional attempt of breaking that very rule.

…(censored part)

"You're my good girl." He whispered and Abby smiled proudly. She closed her eyes joyfully as he cupped her face and kissed her demandingly, feeling a marvelous tingle across her groin as his lips touched hers. Tossing the gag across the room Gibbs jerked his head towards the cozy bed nearby the opposite wall.

"Time for a sign of recognition. Get on the bed and lay down on your back."

Abby complied and scurried over, her legs still a little shaky. Only now Tony noticed the healing purple welts on Abby's butt.  
>While Gibbs started to undress, he glared at Tony and arched an eyebrow.<p>

"You've done enough for now, DiNozzo. Stand back...and learn."

Tony did as he was told and sat down in the other wing chair across from the bed, no longer ashamed of his nudity. Gibbs opened another drawer and reached for his official handcuffs, attaching them to Abby's wrists, restraining her to the bed. The promising sound of the cuffs clicking elicited a throaty moan from Abby who already started wriggling in anticipation.

…(censored part)

Tony DiNozzo was speechless and couldn't stop staring. He witnessed from up close, that there must be an enormously strong spiritual bond between Gibbs and Abby as he obviously had not only control of her body but her mind as well.

…(censored part)

Tony felt electrified but now he just realized that watching this impressive scenario had had an enormous impact on him, too. He glanced down to the evidence of his arousal and smirked, making the spontaneous attempt to reach for the bed and join the others.  
>Meanwhile Abby had snuggled against Gibbs' chest, his arm protectively – and possessively - around his girl. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Tony heading for the bed, growling.<p>

"No need to rush, DiNozzo. Give her some recovery time..."

Abby was exhausted. She was snoozing, closely snuggled into Gibbs' chest, who was rocking her tenderly. She tried to recall every detail of what she had just experienced, the intensity of the scenario had been overwhelming and exciting - both physically and mentally. Abby would never have thought it possible that including a third person would kick things up a notch for her.

Furthermore, she just realized how addicted she had become to that rough kind of love-making she shared with Gibbs. It accommodated both their inclinations just perfectly.

Now Abby started wondering what Tony was into...as she wasn't in on the secret of what was supposed to happen at all, it would all be a complete surprise to her...

"How do you feel?" Tony's voice cut her out of her haze. He knelt in front of the bed, propping his crossed arms at the edge and grinned at her as she rolled to her side.

"Just a little spent – but utterly happy...Thanks for joining in, Tony." She replied lazily, smiling at him and bucking back against Gibbs who growled in response.

"I have to thank you!" Tony retorted enthusiastically. "However...this was not the only thing I was asked to participate in..." He cautiously and quizzically glanced towards Gibbs whose face displayed a certain kind of suppressed jealousy.

Tony speculated that Gibbs had staged this all to Abby's pleasure, although he had successfully managed to make her believe it was his very will. DiNozzo gradually started realizing the coherencies and dynamics of this weird and extraordinary relationship.

"Boss?" Tony asked, still intimidated by Gibbs, right now even in several aspects...

Gibbs nodded slowly, audibly clearing his throat. Abby looked at him question-eyed as he placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, pulling her up from the bed with him. Tony jumped to his feet in badly disguised anticipation.

"Alright, DiNozzo. As discussed. You better don't mess up..."

Abby still hadn't a clue, yet a vague suspicion, of what was to come next as she suddenly felt two pairs of strong, masculine hands teasingly fondling every inch of her body. Soft moans escaped her swollen lips as she closed her eyes to amplify the feeling of the sensual and continual touches.

…(censored part)

**THE HAPPY END.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There's a sequel up to this story: If you like, check out "Still Waters Run Deep".<br>**


End file.
